Daddy's Day
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: A fathers day companion piece to "Mama's Day", the next installment in my Dandy Family series.


**A/N:**_This is a slightly different format then Mama's day ,enjoy.**  
><strong>_

-**Pessi . Rom**

_Father's Day Year 1_

Danny woke up looking at the clock near his bedside table he realized he'd slept through his alarm. Which couldn't be right he never slept through his alarm. Though if he thought about it, it could be possible. Work had been hectic lately with back to back shifts, not to mention the one year old twins he and his wife had. Danny loved Chloe and Robbie, but the first year of being a parent was a tough one with one baby, having two made it even more of a challenge. He was lucky enough to have Mindy along for the ride, she was an amazing mother, and he saw her in his children's faces, how else would they have him completely wrapped around their little fingers?

Speaking of which he should have heard them by now, but the house was quiet, and coincidentally Mindy wasn't laying in bed beside him either. Danny usually went for a quick run, while Mindy usually slept in on Sundays, so the lack of her presence was quite unusual. He hopped out of bed, heading to the bathroom. After washing the sleep out of his eyes and brushing his teeth he headed back into their bedroom. He heard the door open hearing running feet and Mindy's cheery voice. He met her in the hallway.

"Un uh, back in our bedroom, we aren't ready for you yet." Mindy said pushing him back toward their bedroom.

"What, wait, why?" Danny said confused, but Mindy just hushed him.

"I'll come get you when we're ready." Mindy said then headed back down the hallway.

Danny did as he was told, but was still very confused. A few minutes later Mindy reappeared.

"Come." Mindy said, while leading Danny toward their kitchen. Danny followed her. She led him to their breakfast table and in front of his usual seat was his favorite deli sandwich, from his favorite deli. The twins were seated in their high chairs each dressed in a monographed shirt. Chloe's said Daddy's baby girl and Robbie's said Daddy's baby boy.

"Happy Father's Day, babe!" Mindy said handing him a wrapped present. Danny was shocked; he'd completely forgotten what day it was. Every year, he'd try not to think about the day and eventually went every year without realizing the day had passed. When he'd started dating Mindy his only reminder would be Mindy's phone call to her dad. Tears fell from his eyes as he realized this was his first father's day as a father, and Mindy had given that to him, with not only one but two children.

"Are you ok babe?" Mindy asked, taking Danny out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I uh, just haven't celebrated father's day in years. After Alan left, it was like the holiday didn't exist cause we didn't have a dad anymore." Danny said with a frown.

"Danny, you are not your dad. I know you will never leave me or the kids. The past is the past, this right in front of you, me, you and the twins are your present and future. I love you the twins adore you; you're an amazing dad to our babies. Now you're gonna remove whatever is in your eye that's making you tear up and sit down and enjoy your sandwich, while I take pictures, and later you're gonna unwrap your present. Plus after that I've got a whole list of daddy day stuff to do with the kids." Mindy said with a smile.

Danny smiled and did as he was told, taking his seat and taking a bite of his sandwich while Mindy snapped pictures. After he'd eaten, Mindy brought over the twins placing them on Danny's knees, before snapping over a dozen pictures. After that the little family headed to a baseball game, Mindy hated sports, but it was Danny's day and it also marked his first time at a game with the twins. Mindy snapped some more pictures, capturing candid shots of Danny in his sports element.

She'd gotten the twins matching jerseys to match Danny's and even baby baseball caps. This all made for adorable pictures to share on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. After the game they had dinner at Danny's favorite pizza place, before heading back home to put the babies to bed. Mindy got them bathed, dressed and to bed by herself, though Danny protested that he wanted to help. She shook her head no, making him go sit on the couch, handing him a beer.

"OK, time to open your present." Mindy said handing him the box from earlier in the day. Danny unwrapped it to see a very revealing negligee.

"Min, wow." Danny said pulling it out of the box.

"Wait, till you see me in it. Meet me in our bedroom in five minutes." Mindy said with wink, before grabbing the box and heading to their bedroom. Danny did as he was told, and it was a father's day he would never forget.

* * *

><p>Father's Day Year 5<p>

"Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" The doctor said, while hovering the wand over Mindy's swollen baby.

Mindy was pregnant, with Danny and hers third child. It had taken them a year to conceive and just when Mindy was close to giving up hope, Danny reassured her it would all work out, in the way only he could. Danny was right and a few weeks later, she found out she was pregnant with baby number three. Everything had been going well with the pregnancy and her twenty week ultra sound happened to land on Father's day weekend.

"Yeah, we're ready." Mindy said squeezing Danny's hand. They had been debating back in forth on what the sex of the baby would be. Danny was certain it would be a boy, while Mindy was certain it was a girl. They'd already chosen a set of names, and would finally find out which name it would be.

"Alright, let's take a look, see right there, congratulations it's a girl." The doctor said.

"I knew it! I told you Danny, it's Piper not Anthony Francis." Mindy said a triumphant look on his face.

"Piper Marie Castellano. We're having another little girl." Danny said beaming as he looked at the screen. Yeah he did think it was gonna be a boy, but the minute he heard it was a girl, he pictured another little Mindy. Chloe his oldest was already so much like her mother, the five year old had her father wrapped around her little finger. He couldn't wait to meet her, to hold his child in his arms, to see if she'd have Mindy's eyes or his. Would she have curly hair like her brother Robbie, or wavy hair like her sister Chloe?

"Babe, are you crying?" Mindy said seeing Danny's eyes water.

"No." Danny quickly said.

"He's totally crying, you should have seen him when he found out we were having twins, it was the sweetest thing." Mindy said with a smirk.

"There's, like dust or something." Danny said, but the doctor gave him a knowing look.

They got a print out of the ultrasound, and then made their way home. The twins who were being watched by Betsy were excited to finally learn if they were going to have a little brother or sister. Robbie was excited about having a role as a big brother, as Chloe was two minutes older then him. Chloe though was upset at first, until Robbie pointed out that she would have another girl to play with all the time, now that she would have a sister. That was enough for Chloe to be excited about the idea of having a little sister.

The next day the family enjoyed a lovely father's day celebration. At the end of the day, they took a family picture, the twins each holding an end of the copy of the sonogram. The following year the family took a similar picture, this time with an eight month old Piper. She had her mother's eyes, but her father's smile her hair a wonderful mixture of curly waves. And just like her sister, from birth she already had her Father wrapped around her tiny little hands.

* * *

><p>Father's Day Year 10<p>

"There's Auntie Dani!" Five year old Piper yelled upon seeing her aunt.

"I'm so glad you guys made it!" Dani said hugging her niece and saying hello to her other niece and nephew as well as her two older brothers and her sister in law.

Danny, Mindy and all three of their children had flown to California for little Dani's college graduation. Dani had graduated suma cum laude, and would be starting medical school in the fall; she wanted to be a doctor, just like her big brother, only specializing in pediatrics. Richie had made it out too, Ramon, had to work, so he was there on his own.

The graduation happened to coincide with Fathers Day weekend. Though things had gotten better over time with Danny and Alan, this would be the first Father's day; the Castellano brothers would be spending it with their father. Danny wasn't sure how to feel about it at first, but Mindy reminded him, that his dad was making an effort to be a part of their lives. He talked to his grandchildren frequently, sent them gifts on their birthdays and for Christmas. It was Mindy that had convinced him to stay and spend the holiday, if not for his father, at least for the twins and Piper who adored Alan and didn't get to see him that often given the 3,000 plus mile difference. Little Dani however visited often, and had spent several summers in New York with her big brother Danny, and others with Richie in Miami.

"Congratulations little Dani, we're so proud of you." Mindy said giving her sister in law a big hug.

"Thanks Mindy." Little Dani said with a smile. She still wore red rimmed glasses though the shape and style had changed a couple of times over the years.

"You did good kid." Danny said pulling his little sister into a hug. He really couldn't have been more proud, the only good thing that came out of his father abandoning his first family was his little sister. He had to admit he was jealous at first, that Alan was to her what he wasn't there to be to Richie and Danny, but he fell in love with his kid sister, and had that same protective instinct that he had for Richie for little Dani too.

"Way to make me look bad kid, gonna have two Castellano doctors in the family and one tennis pro. Just kidding I couldn't be any more proud of you little sis, and Ramon sends his love." Richie said.

Little Dani thanked them too, and then accepted flowers from her mother Tara, and their father. The next day they celebrated father's day by going out for breakfast, followed by presents from the kids and grand kids. Danny smiled as he took in his surroundings. He thought about his first father's day and his current one ten years later. Who'd of thought he'd not only be secure in his own ability in being a father, but also having reached the point where he could sit down on father's day, with his wife, his children and younger siblings and his own father and be filled with nothing but peace and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** _Thanks for reading, thanks to my beta numba 2 Anne for editing, follow me at mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr**  
><strong>_

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
